OOPS! A HAMILTON THINGY
by Mastrix
Summary: GUESS WHAT! HAMILTON IS A GIRL AND YES IT IS A GENDER BEND! BUT ANYWAY HAMILTON SCHOOL AU, Alexander Hamilton is excited for her first day of school but her roommate is interesting and yeah just please read and R&R I tried! ALSO R&R I WANNA HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS/IDEAS BUT anyway there was a mistake Alexander Hamiton HAD to be a boy's name and the teachers here are super something yay!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY HERE WE GO SO THIS IS OBVI A HAMILTON THINGY AND THE CHARACTERS MAY SEEM OOC BUT THAT IS BECAUSE THIS IS A SCHOOL AU OKAY! LIVE WITH ME PEOPLE! P.S I DONT OWN HAMILTON IF I DID THIS WOULD BE A HEADCANNON (NOT REALLY SINCE HAMILTON IS A GIRL) OKAY AND YES SOME PARTS MAAAAAY HAVE BEEN "INSPIRED" BY OTHER FICS SOOOOOOO HEERREE WEEE GOOOOOO!**

Alexander Hamilton was an unusual person. For one she had what people would call a "boy's name". Two she always had the worst of luck. The only thing good was that she got a Scholarship for the most Prestigious private school, KINGS ACADEMY.

"Room 1120 building 20 section 03, GOD! I hope my roommates like me!" she said to herself. Since KINGS ACADEMY is one of the best schools out there it is crowded, meaning she could NOT switch dorms. She was walking fine when someone came crashing into her ripping her bag.

"désolé, Je ne voulais pas! Je ne faisais pas attention" The foreign teen said. Of course being the way she was she had taught her self enough to speak French.

"pas de soucis, pas de sang pas de faute droit" The foriegn teen smiled

"Its glad to see I'm not the only one" He said in a thick french accent, Alex giggled

"Yeah, HEY! can you show me where building 20 is?" Alex asked almost forgetting dorm regestration is almost up.

" Oui mon ami, I was heading there myself. you can call me Layfette."

"Alex"

So the two walked to building 20 together talking about random stuff from STAR WARS to their classes

"I reeeeeeeeaaaally hope they put me in writing class.'' Alex excalimed

"Ahh for me it would be teaching foreign laguages, mostly french" Layfette returned "Oh! building 20 right here! I hope to see you soon mon ami!"

''BYYE!" Alex Yelled and with that Layfette skipped down the halls and met up with a muscular -football jock type of way- man and another who Alex couldn't quite see.

"Hi! How can I help you!" The Lady at the desk said

"Oh I need my Dorm Keys, I'm Alexander Hamilton, room 1120, section 3!" Alex rambled

"Oh! you're Alexander! Yikes this is going be a long year! Again may I remind you that you cannot switch dorms or trade with anyone else. but for your sake, the dorms do come with a bathroom in each separate member room and there are 4 members in your room!" The Lady acted as nothing was wrong, but talked as everything was wrong.

"Thaaaaaaaanks" Alex said grabbing her keys and running to her room, little did she know the surprise was waiting for her.

 **OMG I AM SOOOOO TIRED MIGHT POST 2 TOMMORROW! For some reason I want to read out wats going to happen! IF YOU HAVE AND IDEA PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS OTHER THAN THAT UMM... THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry for my grammar and spelling and capitalization and THANKS TO whoever POINTED THAT OUT! ALSO, THE WORD IS GENDERBEND! HAHA ANYWAY I AM PROBS SPELLING NAMES the WRONG PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ DO NOT HATE ME AND PLZZZZZZZZZZZ DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE of MY STUPIDNESS ANYWAY THANKS AND I DO NOT OWN HAMILTON**

She already heard some noise outside the dorm room, _"good"_ she thought _"they're already here"_ she didn't want to be the first one here and she hoped she wasn't the last. But she if she had to chose Alex would prefer being last over first. That's when the door flew open.

"Oh, umm Hi I'm Aleeex..." she paused did she have the right room?

"Ahhh Alex mon Ami are you lost again?" There standing was Lafayette and the 2 other men

"Noooo, I don't think so? Is this room 1120?" She questioned hoping she had the wrong room.

"Non this is the room" Lafayette answered.

"Ummm, h-hi John Laurens" the smaller of the 2 men said. "Are you like room service or Dorm People"

"Uhhhh, NO I think I'm your new roommate?" Alex concluded.

"No" the bigger one replied. "we were told our new roommate for One: is a dude because that's how it is, and Two: Is named Alexander Hamilton."

"Yep, that's me, Alexander Hamilton" She gulped as she showed the men her I.D

"oh.. well I'm Hercules Mulligan and let's go talk to Eliza she'll know what to do."

"Sure! Quick Question who's Eliza." Alex inquired

"Oh! Eliza Schuyler, The Lady at the desk!" John Answered

"Oh, that's why she acted weird when I told her my name!" Alex concluded. So the people set out to find Eliza and sure enough, they did.

"Hi, there fellas! what can I do for ya?" Eliza asked

"umm... we were just wondering why there was a girl, rooming with us because no one else does that, and can we switch it." Hercules Said, Eliza sighed

"Ahh, so you met Alex, Yeah they took one look at her name it seems and decided that was enough to say she's a boy. And about switching no can do. Boss doesn't care. See you in classes!" Alex couldn't believe it. She knew she couldn't switch but her so-called "roommates" Already hated her and with that, she bolted to the dorm found the one unused room, deadbolted the door and started crying. Why did she trust these people so instantly? I mean they tried to get rid of her right in front of her face! She knew the school was full of rich snobs, she just thought she would avoid them. Then a knock came at her door.

"John, Lafayette, Hercules if that is you, you have the count of three before I attack." She sneeredin between sobs.

"Actually It is Eliza and I brought my sisters. I saw how torn you were when they wanted a switch I thought we could help." Then Alex heard a younger but bolder voice saying "please do not attack us, I have Ice cream." and with that Alex opened the door revealing three stunning women.

"Hi! I am Peggy Schuyler call me Peggy, I am 15!" The smallest one ice cream said. "this Is Angelica she's 18" she pointed to the tallest "and you already met Eliza who is 16, anyway... do you want Ice cream?" Peggy said while Angelica Laughed

"Peggy slow down we want her to LIKE us not be scared of you." Angelica laughed and ALL of them joined in.

"Peggy, I have a feeling we are gonna get along just fine. And yes Ice cream would be nice. Oh and also Alexander Hamilton I am 17. call me Alex"

"Well ALEX what's wrong you look sad." Peggy Asked

"Well, I have always had the worst of luck. The greatest things that has ever happen to me was one: getting into foster care and two: getting this scholarship. I was super excited! I was going to dorm with some people who were going to be my friends, then I was dormed with three guys. But all was okay since I knew Lafayette, he showed me here and we talked the way to the building. Anyway then they tried to see what happened. Then they tried getting rid of me! I though Layfayette was my friend and he just was there abanodoning me." Alex was trying to hold back tears, there was no way she was going to cry in front of the Schulyer Sisters. "And to top it all of when the had no prevail the looked,... disappointed. Thats when I ran" _GREAT THEY ARE GOING TO HATE YOU NOW ALEX! THEY ARE NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!_ Alex Finished her story then looked at the sisters who were astonished

 _"_ Why that idiot of a man, They are going to pay, Eliza you get John, since you are both cimonon roll except John is expired. Peggy you get Lafayette go crazy. I'll get Herc. Bring the boys to the Livingroom. Alex you stay there. They are going to PAY! Angelica sneered.

"Umm. thanks but you don't have to go all crazy on them. I mean they deserve it sure, but don't hurt them, I don't want them to hate me more than they already do!" Alex said quietly.

"No worries, girls stick up for girls. Life motto right there." Peggy said with fire BURNING in her eyes.

"Ok just don't do anything rash, and guys... thanks." Alex said. the girls left and Alex was all alone. _Wow I made friends!_ _ **Don't be to nice, they only pity you! You should be ashamed, you are so poor! You should have died in the hurricane along with everyone else.**_ Alex ran to her bag and grabbed the razor at the bottom and made three deep slashed under her wrist. _There all better._

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN! okay I'm not sure how I feel making Alex depressed but lets be honest, she has the worst of luck! Anyway... R &R of course but If you have Idea's let me know! and when the thing is bolded AND Italisized thats her deppression thoughts talking OK Get it Got it GOOD? Any way tell me your ideas I would LOOOOOOVVVVEEEE to here them. Will post asap! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA READERS AND GET READY FOR THIS STORY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO CAN READ. ALSO, THANK YOU, HUMANS, FOR MAKING COFFEE. LET'S MAKE ALEXANDER HAMILTON PROUD!**

Alex hid her razor and covered her wrist with her Kings Academy sweatshirt when she heard noises coming from the living room she looked out to see Eliza and John talking on the couch. Angelica was right, they are cinnamon rolls.

"Alex, Hi! I didn't realize that you thought we were kicking you out. We just wanted to know if there was a mistake, or if we could get a bigger dorm. I didn't realize that's how you felt." John Rambled on.

"Hey, you're alright okay? I overreacted." Alex said noticing that John's eyes were a sea green. _Woah! Where did that come from?_ She thought

"Hey, no blood no foul right!?" John said noticing when he did Alex pulled her sleeve lower _I'll find out sooner or later_ he decided

Just then Angelica came in dragging Hercules by the ear. "Apologize to Alex!" She demanded

"Fine! Fine," He looked at Alex, "Alex I am so sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Angelica let go of him.

"See Better!" she said

"Angelica, Hercules" Alex Started

"Call me Herc." Hercules Interrupted

"Anyway… Angelica, HERC, It is my fault I overreacted I will go into deeper explanation when Lafayette and Peggy arrive" Alex explained. So they waited and waited for exactly 3 hrs then Peggy came in all bruised dress torn and carrying The unconscious body of Lafayette, they all gasped.

"Don't worry! I did not give him a concussion he should wake in 3..2..1" Just as Peggy stated Lafayette woke up.

"Je pensais que tu étais mon ami mais tu es un démon déguisé, alors laisse-moi te rendre les honneurs et te traîner en enfer" He shot up and took fighting stance. Peggy did the same.

"Bring it Frenchy!" That is when Alex Stopped them. She thanked Peggy and turned to Lafayette.

"One: I'm fine, Two: What happened, and Three: where were you?'' Lafayette sighed

"Okay so in order one: good I was worried, Deux: I was eating at a tea shop when all of a sudden Peggy walks in, Something is wrong so I go to say hi to my mon Ami. That's when she slapped me. Me being the honorable French man that I am I ask whats wrong? And she says 'ce Soir l'un de nous mourra et ce n'est pas moi' meaning "Tonight one of us will die and it's not going to be me" That's when I ran Peggy was close behind so I decided I'll fight her in the karate studio. So I run and then we had a brawl, all of a sudden Peggy stops and says she's had enough so I go to her to see why she acted that way and she put a cloth on my face! My guess is she CHLOROFORMED ME!" By the time he finished everyone was laughing.

"Tonight one of us will die and it's not going to be me? Peggy, I didn't know you spoke French!" Herc was wheezing.

"I mostly don't I picked that up somewhere and I can't remember where" Peggy replied.

"Soo is this a truce?" John said curiously in between laughs. _He looks kind of cute when he….._ _ **No you are an immigrant and a whore's daughter he'd never like you! He probably just is making a truce so his year goes easy. They still HATE you!**_ Alex tugged her sleeve down more hoping nobody noticed, little did she know she was wrong.

 **Ahh, another chapter down! So have any ideas leave them in the reviews I would Love to hear you idea's and thoughts. until next time r &r**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR READERS! SO THIS IS NOT GONNA BE ALEX TOLD IT IS GOING TO BE LAFAYETTE! SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FYI I AM GOOGLE TRANSLATING FRENCH OKAY? SO I AM THING LAFAYETTE AND PEGGY OR LAFAYETTE AND HERCULES. I ALSO AM THINKING ALEX AND LAURENS, (I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHO ELSE, MAYBE THOMAS OOOOOO! OR BURR!) BUT ANYWAY….**

It has been a week since they all moved in and Laff (his new nickname) was noticing things. Like how Alex never wore t-shirts, only the really baggy sweatshirt, her bag has not been replaced in many, MANY years, she had no social media whatsoever and there was nothing on the internet about her and she has not revealed anything about her past. And John Laurens was absolutely in love with her. So he decided to fix everything. He invited his friend Aaron Burr and the Schuyler sisters, and Aaron wanted Thomas Jefferson and James Madison and the sisters wanted Maria Reynolds to come to, and so he allowed it. Then he told everyone they were having a small party gathering, Alex put up a fight, but then agreed. And so he planned everything. He was gonna find something about Alex tonight, and maybe get Alex and John together. Finally, the time came.

"Ahh! MON AMI! Aaron Burr and these might be James and Thomas?" They agreed and introduced themselves.

"I-I am James Madison," Said the smaller of the 2. He had a shaved head, a bulky build, and he had a cough that seemed to not go away.

"And I am Thomas Jefferson." the taller of the two said. He was skinny and TALL almost as tall as Hercules. He had an afro and swaggered around like he was a boss.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Laff said "Make yourselves comfortable we are going to play truth or dare while the food is in the oven.

"Mmm….kay," Aaron said while he went and sat down in between Herc and Angelica, clearly annoying Angelica.

"Okay, mon Amis so let's play truth or dare I'll start, Eliza, TRUTH OR DARE!" Lafayette said in a fake menacing tone making Eliza giggle

"Ummmmm… Truth" Eliza returned.

"Good choice, Tell us who you the lucky boy or girl is," Lafayette said making Eliza blush super hard.

"Its….Ummm….. Its." Eliza was hesitant

"OH for god's sake it's me!" Maria said kissing Eliza After making her blush even harder (if it was possible)

"Yeah okay then… Peggy Umm…. Aaron truth or dare?" and so it went on like this until it was Alex's turn to answer James.

"Hey umm.. Girl in the baggy sweatshirt…..ummmm Alice right?" then Aaron whispered in his ear "oh sorry Alex, Truth Or Dare."

Alex Quickly responded with a "Dare"

James went blank saying the only this that came out, "I dare you to switch clothes with John! I-I mean…. Like only the top clothes."

Alex Jumped back a little in surprise, and Lafayette was smiling, John was wearing a TMNT t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. It was kinda tight on his, and Alex she was wearing blue jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt that looked like it was over 10 years old.

"Fine" Alex said dragging John to the bathroom, she told him to wait in her room while she changed and then she'll throw her clothes over while John threw his. When the came back everyone gasped. John was almost suffocating in the jeans but in the top the sweatshirt almost fit him. And this is John, he was buff, a little bigger than Alex, but not as buff as Hercules and was pretty much red so he was allowed to switch jeans so he wouldn't die, but what was really stunning is Alex, His shirt was tight on John, and on Alex it showed how skinny she was. He thought he could wrap around her with one arm. Alex was also allowed to switch pant because John's were big on her. The sleeves on the long sleeve shirt was up and Lafayette could see what he thought were scars, but she pulled it down before anyone else could notice

"Well don't they feed you where you came from, Or were you too poor to even get clothes, much less food, yeah all of us notice that your bag is almost shreds, and your clothes are like SUPER OLD, speaking of which where are you from?'' Thomas Sneered. Making Alex's eyes go up in a fire.

"I'm sorry not all of us can be rich prats with seven-course meals and eat like pigs., Honestly you think you can just walk into my down and insult me. Now what type of snob would do that, How about an afro walking jerk who gets invited so he can make friends than decides to annoy the people, and stick your nose into places it doesn't belong. You selfish, ignorant.." Alex just kept going on and on

"I think we are going to go," Burr said while Alex was still going on. Then he, Madison and A Jefferson who looked like he was going to say something but didn't leave while Alex was still ranting.

"MOTHERFUCKING IMBECILE!" Alex finally finished Everyone looked astonished as they never heard anyone go on like that, nor have a temper like that.

"I'm going to change and stay there for the rest of the night, John I'll return your clothes as soon as I'm done changing. Alex left then changed. Lafayette was still astounded then motioned for John when the Schuylers left.

"Hey did you notice the scars on Alex's arm earlier?" Lafayette asked curiosity burning.

"No, but the first day when we made her mad she was pulling her sleeve down a lot, like trying to hide something." The boys looked at each other, they were going to have to confront Alex sooner or Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salutations my weird little ducklings! Before I do anything Akwardjello, my man/woman! thank you. Also, I am going to do lams... MAYBE! I don't know, maybe Alex and Lafayette, nah be too weird. Okay, I literally just decided my pairings! hahaha hahaha! FIRST PERSON TO GUESS RIGHT GETS A TO BE IN THE STORY (MIGHT BE BIG PART ORR SMALL PART) okay but anyway I can get started now! hahaha hahaha hahaha! I do not own Hamilton if I did I would be awesome friends with Lin-Manuel Miranda! also, classes have started now in Alex world! Prada ba daaaa!**

Alex did not sleep last night. She was still mad at Thomas. _That little reptilian, Voldemort looking JERK!_ She thought to herself wanting to scream, but she knew it would wake her roommates. So instead she wrote some more. About an hour later she looked at the clock, 5:00. _Dang it I'm going to be late!_ she thought, her classes started at 7, but she didn't go exploring around the campus. She only knows the little coffee shop across the road. So she wanted to find it before class started. Alex silently got dressed and went to the kitchen. She didn't feel like eating so she wrote a note letting the others know where she was.

"And where do you think you're going, mademoiselle?" She recognized the voice of her favorite French roommate.

"Too class, I wanted to leave early so I can meet the teacher also I have no idea where I am going, so I wanted to leave early so I am not late because I am lost," Alex Responded

"Eat," Lafayette demanded in a motherly tone.

"what?!" Alex inquired

"You're skinny than a... than a..." He paused for a second thinking of the right word, "a petit lion, yes a petit lion, that's your new name." He said satisfied

" I am not a little lion for one, two I'll stop at the coffee shop across the road to get something. Why are you awake anyway" She said

"I heard you shut your door, Don't worry no one else heard. and you better go to that coffee shop, because I will go there and ask if you went there this morning." Lafayette took a breath and continued his motherly manner, "If you don't tonight there will be nothing, why? because I will be personally feeding you everything we have in the kitchen. Petit Lion."

"Fine! And stop calling me that I am not a small lion, I am more like a ferocious Tiger." Alex answered making Lafayette laugh.

"Surrrre you are mon ami, get to class and don't forget the deal we have!" Lafayette finished and with that Alex left. Knowing fully well Laff would check she went to the coffee shop and looked at the menu

"Hi what can I get 'cha, I am forced to tell you that we have free refills now since some costumers complained." a familiar voice rang.

"Angelica? Is that you?" Alex said looking up **.**

"Alex? why are you up so early?" she asked

"Wanted to be early and make sure I didn't get lost" Alex replied instantly feeling deja vu.

"Why are you here," she asked

"Lafayette mad me" Alex answered. "anyway I would like a butternut roast coffee, black" after angelica wrote it down she left and started going to make the coffee.

"Sooo what class do you got.'' She said returning with the bill and. the coffee.

"Law, then French, the English writing," Alex said

"Okay, then I think I have English Writing so see you then, also if your class gets canceled and you're bored my shift ends in an hour so we could hang out."

"sweet but I don't think they'll cancel see ya!" Alex said paying then leaving "oh and Lafayette might stop by to see if I actually came here just saying" and with that, she left.

_ time change (because her walk was fine)

Alex finally made it to her Law class with 5 minutes to spare. She looked inside and saw the devil himself, THOMAS JEFFERSON

"Hey Alex didn't recognize you without the yelling" He sneered

"Hmm.. really I didn't recognize you either! New wig?" She fought back

"I'll have you know this is all natural! Why are you even here? I thought you'd be in the kitchen hogging all the food."

"I'll have you know Thomas that I'm taking this class so I can become a lawyer. why are you here? I thought lawyers had to be smart." She responded quicker than lightning

"Fuck off Hamilton"

"My pleasure" and with that, she continued to the back. As soon as she sat down the teacher came in. The teacher was a tall man with a strong build. He had light brown skin and he was bald. and he talked as if he knew everyone.

"Good evening boys.." he looked up and saw Alex "and girl" That is when Alex notice she was the only girl in the room. "huh. I don't see any girls on my list, tell me what's your name?" He said eyes filled with curiosity.

"Alexander Hamilton." She said abruptly

"Ahh Alex, I've heard of you." He stopped then continued. "For our first da,y we will be having a debate, who would like to go first?" Immediately Alex shot her had up, along with some other boy. "Okay, So it's Alex against..." He waited

"Sam Seabury," the boy announced

"Okay, Alex against Seabury. your debating on the American Revolution. Seabury is on Team King and Alex on team Patriot begin!"

"Heed not the rebels who scream revolution they have not your interest at heart, chaos and blood she is not the solution don't let them lead you away... this Congress does not stand for me, they're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame, for shame." Seabury started (OKAY SOO THE DEBATE IS THAT SONG and I am too lazy to write it so just pretend I did)

", Oka,y, all those who favored Seabury stand up." 6 people -including Jeffershit- stood up.

"those in favor of Alex" The rest of the class (the class has 22 kids lets pretend) stood up.

, "Okay so Alex wins that one. We will have random debates in class now and then okay?" Anyway class dismissed. Alex was super ecstatic. Her first day and she already proved that she was worth it, now on to French

_ ANOTHER TIME CRUNCH WOOOO!

Alex made it to French and Immediately noticed Laff who was beaming at her.

"Bonjour, Je Suis Melle Rouge et Je suis votre Professeur, dites-moi, connaissez-Vous le français? Cette année, nous gellons l'apprendre, mais Vous devez en connaître Quelques-uns pour commencer. Asseyez-vous où si vous me comprenez dites pizza" The teacher said (It pretty much just says sit wherever the teacher's name is Mrs. Rouge and if you understand say Pizza)

Alex smiled "OUI! Pizza" making the teacher smile even bigger than she moved to the other students entering Alex went and sat by Laff. "so did you check to see," she asked

Laff frowned, "I meant for you to order food and not just coffee!" Laffs motherly nature proved to be smarter than her tactics.

"Sorry! you said to order something and I wasn't hungry!" Alex whispered.

"Sorry is not gonna cut it. Tonight we feast and you WILL eat." Alex was slightly scared and made a mental noted to ask Peggy or Angelica or Eliza if she could spend the night at the Schuyler house.

"Yeah right!" Alex whispered sarcastically making it look like she wasn't afraid.

"You will see the petit lion, and if you run I will find you!" Laff said in a motherly type threat.

"Alex can you tell me the answer?" the teacher aid making Alex looked up and frowned while laugh snickered. Of course, she got this question.

"The answer is Little Lion. Why are we looking petit lions anyway?" she asked looking at Laff who smiled slyly.

"One of our students asked me before class and I said we'd go over it." Alex nodded she knew exactly who.

_ another time crunch! French went ok and not its Alex's last class English writing!

Alex Walked in and sat next to Angelica. "why did you tell Laff that I only ordered coffee!" she said in a jokingly/scared way

"He wanted to see your receipt to know I wasn't lying." Angelica simple laughed her answer.

"That's wonderful!" Alex jokingly "anyway can I hang out at your house tonight Lafayette scares me when he goes into mother all might mode."

"sure and Peggy will protect you, anyway hows Hercules?" Angelica said then she realized that sounded stalkerish, "and John and Laff. haha?" She tried to play it off and failed.

"Oh, we are talking about this tonight!" Alex said making Angelica Blush.

"Shhhhhh... people will hear you!" She said hushing Alex stopped talking and they finished class and Alex Ran to the dorm fully knowing Laff had English teaching right now. when She ran in she spotted Hercules and John. she tried to sneak past them.

"So where are you going?" Herc said his Laugh booming as seeing Alex, "yep, Laff Told us his plan." Alex Flushed

"Th-the Library, I need to do some research on some law stuff," Alex said trying to play cool she ran to her room shoved some clothes and her toiletries in her backpack and ran out.

_ Not Alex_ (SHE's HALFWAY TO THE SCHUYLER HOUSE BY NOW so out of Ear range)

"Well she's going to hide from Laff, isn't she?" John said as he watched her leave.

"Yeah, Laffs going to find her though. He's human bloodhound. No one can hide from him." Herc laughed then added, "You like her don't you?" making John blush"

"Maybe, and guess what don't take that as a yes because maybe can mean Yes OR No! and don't pull the You like her trick on me, it's clear as day that you like Angelica!" John exclaimed this time making Herc blush

"Lets just shut our mouths and watch Harry Potter deal?!" Herc said John agreed and the started their HP marathon

 **YAY! Another chapter did! Okay R &R the next one is going to be about Alex at the Schuyler house and so on yeah... adios!1**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS AND WHAT'S UP! OKAY, SO THIS IS LIKE CHAPTER 6 RIGHT? ANYWAY Awkward Jello! Thanks, I might still mix up the 2 to/too's anyway, yes there is a hergellica (here and angelica) in this all leggy (Peggy and Laff) and LAMS also mezia (Maria and Eliza) No one is lonely! Also, I need ideas so I don't go missing for months, put ideas in the comments! Anyway, I do not own Hamilton.**

Alex was sprinting, she really needed to get to the Schuylers house before Laff found her, it took her like 10 minutes, but she finally got there. She knocked hastily and hoped they would open the door. When it opened Peggy was standing there.

"Hey, Alex Angelica was just getting ready to pick you up," Peggy said with a smile

"Yeah, but I needed a walk," Alex said, "Also I needed the exercise!" Alex joked

"Haha, you're skinnier than a twig! I'm surprised Laff hasn't forced you to eat" Peggy joked making Alex blush and Peggy realized, "so that's why you wanted to come over, honestly I'm not surprised. Laff gets scary when he's in mother mode." At this, they both laughed and Angelica came down the stair and spotted Alex.

"Peggy let her in! She could be freezing out there and you're losing heat" At this Alex realized how cold she was and shivered. Peggy let her in and Angelica smile. "Now there! Laff will never find you now! And Peggy no matter how hard he begs DO NOT LET HIM KNOW WHERE ALEX IS! I do not care how as you say 'cute he is begging'" Angelica finished and Peggy was blushing super hard like firetruck red.

"Well, Peggy later I was going to tease Angie about Herc, but…." She paused for a minute noticing the blush on Angie's cheeks, "I'm inviting you too, who knows maybe I'll get you to admit that you like them." Eliza came into the room as she heard the entire conversation.

"Well, Alex! You are going to have to admit your UNDYING LOVE FOR JOHN LAURENS" Eliza paused making the last bit dramatic. Alex felt a blush creeping on her nose.

"Uhh… I-I d-don't li-like John." She felt a twinge of guilt saying that.

"SUUURE he's the only guy who's ever made you go speechless," Peggy said making Alex blush harder.

"Whatever, anyway where am I crashing tonight?" Alex said changing the topic, Peggy's eyes flashed.

"Oh! You're going to be staying right across from me! Here I'll show you,!" she took Alex's arm and dragged her away.

\- YEP TIME CRUNCH ANYWAY IT HAS BEEN LIKE 3 HOURS AND NOW THEY ARE CRUSH TALKING-

Alex had just gotten Angelica To admit she liked Hercules, and then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex asked

" _ALEXANDER HAMILTON_ _WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! JOHN SAID YOU TOOK OFF AND HERC BACKED HIM UP!"_ Alex knew who it was right away, She mouthed LAFF to the others who just nodded.

"Relax Lafayette! I did I'm spending the night over at.." She paused and realized she had only 2 groups of friends the Schuylers and the guys. If she said a friend he would know so she lied, "to the library. I have an essay and I needed to finish it!" Alex cringed she knew the lied sucked.

" _If you are not home in 5 minutes I will hunt you down, tonight we were going to feast!"_ Laff said smothering again.

"Not tonight I already ate!'' Alex lied easily.

" _We Both know that's a lie, 5 minutes or I am going on a hunt."_ Laff threaten then hung up. Alex sighed Knowing full well she was safe from Lafayette's bloodhound hunt. So she went back to the sisters and they talked.

"What was that about?'' Angelica asked.

"Nothing, Lafayette wants to stuff me like a teddy bear, but with food," Alex said.

"Did you tell him where you were?" Eliza questioned

"No, I figured since I said at the library, and that place is huge, he'll give up before I leave." Alex finished.

"$50 bucks says he finds her before midnight!" Peggy said making the others have shocked faces. "What it's one of the things we have in common, I can find a person who wants to be invisible. And he can pretty much find the invisible with a strand of hair!" Peggy yelled and the others were forced to agree, Alex still hoped that Lafayette would just give up.

-Time wimey! 2 hours-

Alex was proud of herself, she made Angelica reveal her crush on Herc and Peggy to reveal hers on Laff. Although Eliza was still trying to convince her that she liked John. _His eyes are that pretty shade of green and his freckles are like the brightest stars on a cool summer night_ woah! Alex thought to herself, "Dang Eliza is getting to me" she mumbles, that's when she heard the knock at the door. Not thinking twice about it she opened the door expecting Maria (Eliza invited her) that's when she saw Laf.

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON! HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A LIBRARY TO YOU!" He yelled in a motherly tone, "I was making croissants" he finished pouting.

"Ummmm…. Uhhhhh…" Alex ran, she knew she promised Laf and she knew Laf would make her eat the food which made her stomach hurt. So she ran to the first place that came to her mind -Peggy's room- when she got there Peggy glanced at her then her face became dark.

"What happened." She asked

"Ugh… Laf's mad at me he wants me to eat since I haven't eaten a real meal in like.." Alex counted her fingers not hearing Peggy gasp "like 3 to 4 days I can't keep track." And with that Peggy ran out and grabbed Eliza and Angelica and brought them to her room.

"What's wrong!" they both asked and Peggy repeated what Alex said, then Alex looked at them

"Yeah, I've just been busy soo?" She dazed off again, again not noticing Eliza left the room while Peggy and Angelica guarded the door.

"Hey, Al-Alex?" Alex snapped back looking at Eliza who returned.

"Don't be mad ok! We are just looking out for you!" and with that, the door swung open and there stood looking like a mother who was just reunited with her son was Lafayette

"Mon petit lion ça va tu t'es enfui et j'ai paniqué! Ne me fais plus jamais ça! de toute façon, je suis heureux que vous alliez bien et nous allons simplement nous arrêter au café et y manger. Herc aimerait la nourriture supplémentaire de toute façon ça va!" Lafayette sped off his tongue. Alex laughed

"LAF! I am fine let's just go home!" Alex said and in a swooping motion she grabbed her stuff and waved to the sister, then got dragged by Lafayette to the nearest restaurant and was told she had to order two things from the menu that were actually food, so Alex got a grilled cheese and a muffin, she wanted a coffee but Laf stopped her saying tonight she was going to sleep and not stay awake. When they finished the food Laf paid the bill and they headed back to there dorm, when they got there they could not believe their eyes…..

 **AHHH! This chapter suck I know I'll try writing better okay! Like I said I need ideas and for those asking I paired angelica with Herc because they are both headstrong people who will make you wish that you never made them made. Lafayette and Peggy obviously, Now I am more of a Herc/of person but I liked these ships. Laff kind of seems like a kidnapper/abuser in this so soooorrrryy I might do one out of someone else's eyes next time adios amigos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's me just a quick notice,- Awkward Jello you alive, you haven't reviewed yet! I miss our witty banter, oh! How i indeed wish you respond! Awkward Jello you are an interesting person, so I shall hope you return soon mon ami! Anyway….. Let's get going I do not own Hamilton if I did I would cherish it.**

 **LAFAYETTE-**

Lafayette was stunned, he looked to his left and saw Alex was stunned too. There on the couch was John and Herc performing the entire movie of Moana and singing to it to. They even made the couch into a boat! Herc looked like he was playing Mouii and John was Moana. Being the person who Laf is he jumped right in,

"HOW FAR I GOOOOOOOO!" He finished the song scaring Herc and John

"Oh umm.. Al-alex, Laf you're home early! John blushed while he said this

"Yeah, honestly we would've waited for you!" Herc laughed

"NON! We can continue from here! Alex will you join us?" Laf said

"umm….I would but I don't know the lyrics." Alex said blushing

"Non-sense! It took me, laf and herc one time to watch it and we memorised the lyrics" john stated

"I've never seen it." admitted Alex. Laf was confused. Surely Alex was lying, I mean how could you not have seen it. Surely it was popular where she was from, Then Laf realized he didn't know where she was from,

"Okay what disney movies have you seen, we'll watch one of those." John stated, making Alex blush,

"None, they were never really popular when I was younger." Lafayette was stunned how can a girl live 18-19 years without seeing a disney movie!

"Well this weekend is official, We are having a Disney Marathon!" Laf yelled, Herc and John hi-5ed and Alex smiled.

"Hey Laf can I talk to you for a second?" Alex said looking like she just remembered something! Laf agreed and went to outside the dorm room with Alex.

"What did you need petit Lion?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know, do you like Peggy?" Alex questioned making Laf blush,

"N-no why would you ask that!" he said still blushing.

"No reason other than when I asked you that you went from nothing to firetruck red, seriously learn to hide a blush!" Alex stated then she continued. "You should ask her out! You two would make a fierce couple! And I see how you pine at her, and you have a loving look, that's not motherly like boyfriend look in your eyes everytime you see her!" Alex finished.

"Fine, yes I do how you say "like her" she's strong and kind, and she is always passionate on what you say/do!" Laf admitted, this was the first time he stated his love for Peggy. He then cleared his throat and continued. "At least I am not as obvious as you and John!" this was Alex's turn to blush, but her's was not as bad.

"I do not like John Laurens!" Alex stated

"Right! I completely understand he's not even good looking anyway!" Laf said making Alex snap

"One, yes he is good looking, but looks aren't everything Two, He is kind, compassionate, considerate, intelligent, artistic, and funny!"

"Ahh so you do like him!" Laf squealed

"Fine, yes I think I'm in love with our dear John Laurens." Alex said looking defeated. Then they both hurried inside and Alex went to her room.

_ALEX

Alex went to her room grabbed her notebook kand began to write. She hadn't slept in a week, she did not to have those nightmares, she couldn't, she wouldn't. The guys would think her as weak and stupid for having those nightmares. _**You are weak and stupid! It has been a year how can you still have nightmares!**_ Alex ran to the bathroom and grabbed the razor and she make 3 deep cuts in her wrist, _better_ , then Alex continued to write, she kept writing and writing until her hand cramped. She looked at the time 4:42, she set down her notebook and went to take a shower. After her shower she went to the kitchen and saw that John and Herc were sleeping on the couch. She had to admit John was pretty adorable when he slept. She decided to take a picture and she could show Laf later. Alex grabbed her stuff and went to the coffee shop that Angelica worked at.

"Hey Alex! What can I help you with?" Angelica asked.

"Angie, I am going to be honest with you, I will only ever drink coffee that is black and has a hint of cinnamon in it!" Alex laughed

"Okay give me a sec and there!" She clicked a button "Now all you have to say is Hamilove and you get your coffee." Angelica smiled

"Hamilove really! Why not Alex or just Hamilton." Alex stated

"Because then it wouldn't be funny!"

"Whatever can I please get it!"

"Get what my dear?" Alex mumbled something, "A what"

"A HAMILOVE" Alex yelled embarrassed

"Coming right up" angelica said smiling in triumph.

"Oh and Angelica I have stuff to tell you! I asked Laf last night and he likes Peggy to!"

"I SMELL A SETUP GOING ON!" Angelica chimed

"Yeah and anyway we can home from your place and John and Herc were standing on a couch singing Moana!" Alex said laughing hard

"No way!"

"Yep! And now we are having a disney movie marathon because Laf wanted me to have seen a disney movie before I graduate moana!"

"Wait you've never seen disney?"

"Nope"

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You were telling the truth!"

"Yeah OMG! It's 5:30! I got to get to Theater!" Alex yelled

"See ya!" Angelica yelled

"See ya!" and then Alex ran. She made it to the theater with 10 minutes to spare and saw someone familiar.

"James?" She asked the familiar person

"Yeah?... Oh! Al-uhhh Alex? Right" James asked

"Yeah, listen sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to start off on Jefferson. But I won't take anything back, nor will I forgive him." Alex stated

"Its ok, Thomas can be a pain, but he also can be a sweet endearing person." James finished thinking about Thomas

"Wait you like him don't you!"

"Uhh.. no!"

Well, invite me to your guy's wedding, FYI I will be sitting on your side and not his!" and with that she sped off to see if she knew anybody else and while she was looking around she knock down a person getting, landing right on top of them.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!" She said at a million miles per minute still not noticing who she knocked down was

"Alex calm down and your knee is driving into my leg" said the boy

"Wait John! You take theater!" she jumped up

" I hope I do! Or else I would be in the wrong class!" He finished

"Yeah mmmm… yeah hahaha" Alex stumbled now noticing Johns shirt was halfway buttoned.

"So what other classes do you have this week?" John asked

"Ummmm… ummm…. ART! And ummm…. LAW….. and ENGLISH ON FRIDAY!" she yelled trying to remember.

"Looks like we have art and theater together, unless you forgot something." He laughed

"Nope" Alex squeaked and then the teacher yelled

"HELLO CLASS I AM MORI NO MISS OR ANYTHING JUST MORI! NOW THIS YEARS PLAY IS GOING TO BE A MUSICAL CALLED "ANASTASIA!" IT IS A ROMANCE PLAY BUT IT IS A BEAUTIFUL ONE! I WANT EVERYONE TO TRY OUT GOT IT! SO SCRIPTS ARE OVER HERE JUST PICK ONE UP AND GO ONE YOUR MERRY WAY! CLASS DISMISSED" she yelled. It was very loud especially since Alex was right next to her. Alex hurried and picked up a script, she love the book Anastasia and she Loved the song for the play, it was her mother's favorite musical. _**You're not going to get a part, you're to hideous.**_ _Shut up! I can try._ And boy she was going to get a part no matter how small it was.

"You trying out?" A John said from behind her

"Yes, actually I am, are you?" She replied

"I think I have to, Mori said everyone had to try out right?" He laughed. "ANYWHO I need to run to the store and pick up some supplies for the storm Tomorrow wanna come with?" he asked totally oblivious to Alex's stiffness.

"I-I gotta go" She yelled and then she ran back to dorm


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up I have writer's block ok I literally had to listen to the entire album like 5 times which is fine. Okay listen up I need ideas if you got some please pass it on! Okay anyway let's get down to the nitty gritty. I do not own Hamilton also WARNING THERE MIGHT BE SOME SELF HARM IN THIS STORY! I AM SUPER LAZY SO KEEP THAT IN MIND FOR THE REST OF THE STORY OR UNTIL I SAY SO! ANYWAY THE HAMILTON LETS GOOOOOOOOO! Also first person view**

ALEX-

I ran to my room and locked the door. _Shit shit! They're going to find out, they're going to find out!_ _ **They're going to hate you! They are going to see what you do to yourself they are going to kick you out and you are going to be homeless and you are going to have to go back to Nevis, or worse back to the foster system. You are going to die!**_ "NO!" I screamed hoping nobody heard me. Maybe I can run away _Yeah! YEAH! Okay plan before Friday, like on Thursday night we run away to the park and we can stay there until after the storm! Yes!_ I made up my mind, I'll just run while they're all asleep! "Okay." I made up my mind for tomorrow. _Just act like nothing's wrong!_ I cringed at the fact I had to lie to my best friends even more John. If he finds out there is no way he can love a broken toy. Nobody want a doll, _**no you are not a doll you dolls are pretty you on the other hand are not,**_ well a THING that's already damaged. I breathe, "It's alright okay go get 'em tiger" I left the room

As I enter the living John is here, he looks at me and runs and ask me if I'm ok.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just remembered I had this HUUUGE essay for tomorrow," I lied easily, too easily

"Umm… okay, do you want to practice lines for the Musical?" John inquired

"YEAH! I totally forgot about that!" I cringe at how eager my voice sounds "Umm.. I mean unless you don't want to." I finish

"NO! I mean… No, I want to, would I ask if I didn't?" He asked

"Yeah!, um okay just let me grab my script where do you wanna practice.'' I ask

"Here is fine, Herc is at his sewing class and Laf is hanging out with Peggy." This caught my attention.

"Wait Laf got balls and asked Peg out!" my eyes shining with curiosity.

"No they are hang out as friends. I wish he did though Peggy makes him seem so happy!" John stated

" I know they are like my OTP!"

"RIGHT! Anyway the musical." Him saying this brought my attentions back to the script I was auditioning for any role really. Any part for me would work. While John on the other hand had to have the biggest part. He was auditioning for Demetri ( **CANNOT SPELL SORRY!)** I had to read the Anastasia parts since that's the way we had to audition. All we really had to do was to the speaking parts which were easy. We both memorized them our fifth time through, now we were actually act the parts

\- THIRD PERSON_-

"Did you call me" John/demetri said (we are just gonna say Demetri) spinning around like he had planned this

"If I don't remember who I am, then whos to say I'm not a princess or a duchess,right?" Anya/Alex (Again until finished she's anya) saying this is a worried/desperate/confident voice

"Go on." Demetri said

"But if I'm not the Princess than the Empress will know right away, just a simple mistake, no harm intended." Anya finished her plausible plan then looked up and and stared deeply into Demetri's eyes and stayed there.

"Umm…. okay this seems like a good place to stop." Demetri/John (They are back not acting anymore) said remaining eye contact.

"Yeah… umm… when are auditions again" Alex asked being entranced by Johns eyes.

"I think they are ummm… Saturday, the day after the storm.'' John said staring into Alex's chocolate brown eyes. Except after saying this Alex broke eye contact.

"Oh yeah the storm…. Oh geesh Its late Herc and Laf will be here soon!" Alex said

"Yeah….. Okay." After that Herc came in smiling like a doofus.

"Hey Herc… What happened?'' John question

"I Asked out Angelica Schuyler and she said yes!" Herc said, his smiling growing even more.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" ALex screamed! "Oh my gosh whens the first date!"

"Sunday at this fancy restaurant" he said proudly

"Haha I knew you liked Angelica, I just didn't know she liked you back!" John joked. Just then Lafayette came in unaware on what happened.

"Herc and Angie are dating!" John screamed

"MON AMI! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He then dragged Herc to his room so he could Herc could tell him leaving John and Alex to themselves.

"Welp I'm gonna go to bed." John said leaving only Alex

"This is going to be a long year." She stated to herself, and for the first time in weeks she slept.

 **AHHHHHH CANNOT THINK ARGH! HELP ME! SO WHAT DID I MISS! I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE STORM DON'T WORRY RIGHT NOW IT'S LIKE SEPT 15 OKAY AND I CANNOT THINK HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been gone so long, I think I have writer'sblockitis, anyway, thank you so much for reading a story I appreciate it, anyway let's get down to the nitty-gritty,**

It was Thursday, Alex was wondering what she were she was going to hide. She knew it was going to be in the park, she would check the park out later tonight. She was getting ready for school and practicing for auditions which were being held on Saturday, they just had to do a small part of the script and she was nervous. Anyway she was getting ready and then she left not bothering to eat anything because she had to be early to make a good impression. While she was walking she notice a flyer for an apple computer first come first serve. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number, no use they did not answer. Anyway she made her way to art and saw that John was already there, she was just about to sit at his table when a girl and all her friends took up the last spots. So she sat at the first open seat she could find which just so happened to be Thomas Jefferson and James Madison's table.

"Hamilton."

"Jefferson"

"Hey… Guys can we not argue…." James said meekly

"Ok" they both said, they were sure to argue just not in front of Madison

"So Jemmy, hows selling the computer going?" Thomas asked catching Alex's attention quickly.

"Not good, I got a call this morning but I accidentally hit end and not answer." James said sadly

"You know James I could take the computer off your shoulders." Alex said butting in

"Really?!" James said excitingly.

"Yeah what price?" Alex inquired

"Ummm….. Well it's 2 years old, and covered in stickers, but works like a charm, so how about $10?" He asked, Alex was ecstatic.

"Yeah! Here!" Alex said taking 10 dollars out of her pocket.

"Cool here ya go!" James said giving her the computer Thanks just then the bell rang.

"DON'T FORGET! YOU NEED A PICTURE OF SOMEONE THATS NOT YOU TO DRAW NEXT WEEK!" the teacher called out, Alex listen then ran. She wanted to check out the park and need to hurry, she and Peggy were getting coffee in an hour.

Alex made it to the park and searched. Finally she found a picnic shelter no one was decided this will do and ran to get coffee with Peggy.

_TIME SKIP_ because I don't want to write the coffee shop boring scene

Alex looked at the time 6:30 p.m, she had a few hours to go get supplies to last her the storm. She grabbed a bag filled it with blankets, clothes, and a few toiletries. Then she got water and food. After she was done she looked at the clock 10:00 p.m, she looked at her phone and saw that classes were canceled tomorrow due to the storm. She wrote a note to the guys making sure they didn't go look for her saying she was going to the library, _There that will make sure nobody looks for me tomorrow._ _ **Who would look for you? They only put up with you since you live with them, They probably hope you die in this storm.**_ Alex shook herself out of her head, grabbed her stuff and ran out of the building. She made it to the park at midnight and placed herself in the picnic shelter then she blacked out

-the next day and Hercs point of view-

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I tried falling back asleep but I couldn't so I went to go get food in the kitchen. I saw a note that said Alex was at the library. I didn't think anything about it until I noticed the time. It was 3:30 AM! Alex wouldn't leave that early would she? I thought and decided to think nothing of it. Then a notification hit my phone. ALL CLASSES CANCELED, this notification was sent at 10 pm last night (HERC HAS ONE OF THOSE THINGS WHERE NOTIFICATIONS SHUT OFF AT 9:30 pm and DON'T SHOW UP UNTIL 4 am!) then another one, COFFEE SHOP, LIBRARY, AND GYM CLOSED UNTIL MONDAY. That's when it hit him. Alex said she was going to the library, library is closed, Alex is running away. He quickly woke up the others by screaming

"YO! GUYS ALEX IS GONE!"

"Mon Ami? What do you mean" Laf asked

"Library closed, Alex Library. Alex gone!" he screamed panicking

"Ok calm down, We'll go look for her ok? I'll call up the Schuylers, Aaron Burr, and Maria. We will split up and look for her ok?" John said coming up with his plan. So they called up the people and met up inside the lobby of the guys dorm. They each choose different points and went out, each not caring about the danger. While Herc was looking he got a text to the group chat from Aaron Burr.

 _Aaron Burr- Guys park Picnic shelter, she's not speaking English sound like French, and other things._

 _LAF- on our way._

-third person-

They met up and saw Alex curled up head in her arms rocking back and forth saying something.

"Laf do you know what she is saying?'' John stated looking petrified, seeing Alex this way must have broke him

"Ok she's saying the same phrase, but in like 15 different languages, she just did Spanish, now German, Latin, French…. She's saying 'its all my fault, I'm sorry James." Whose James?" he looked terrified. John stepped up and hugged Alex.

"Shh it's okay you're alright." He just kept repeating the phrase, Alex lifted up her phase and screamed

"It's not ok! James is dead, they're all dead!" she was in some sort of trans, but her face was covered in tears, scratches, and her eyes had pure terror in them. The gang didn't know what to do, John just sat there shaking Alex telling her to wake up, Then he did what came to his mind, He kissed her. The rest of them didn't know what to do. They just stood there in shock. Finally Alex came to.

"What happened?" She stated. Looking at them wondering what they're staring at.

"What do you remember?" Asked John.

"I was running, from….. Nothing I remember arriving here….I set down my stuff and yeah…." Alex Finished trying to remember

"Si Je peux demander, qui est James?" asked Lafayette (if I may ask who is James)

"Personne n'est important queue mon frère" Alex answered trying not to give to much information (no one important just my brother)

"Hey yo! English please!" Herc yelled "And speaking of languages how many do you speak? You were going off and saying things in many different languages!"

"Ummm… not that many." Alex stated

"Really because I heard French, Spanish, German, and now you're speaking English?" Aaron said.

"You know all those?" Alex asked worried, "Also who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I am Aaron Burr, I'm Herc's and John's friend. And no I only recognize the sound of the language. So how many do you speak?"

"Oh, ok. And I don't speak many …" Alex counted off her fingers. "Just 13 or 14 and I'm learning 2 more." Alex said quietly hoping others didn't here

"13 or 14! GUUURL YOU SMARTER THAN HALF OUR TEACHERS!" Peggy yelled

"No I am not." Alex snapped "Let's just get back to the dorms!" and so the gang went to the dorms. But little did they know Alex's backstory was darker than they imagined

 **SORRY FOR MY CRINGYNESS! AND SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SOOOO LONG I WILL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/any other things. So yeah….. Lets get writing.** _ **TRIGGER WARNING! SELF HARM, AND MORE THAT I CANNOT THINK RIGHT NOW.**_

It was the day after the storm. Alex and John were practicing the play one last time. When they finished they heard clapping, only to see Laf and Peggy watching them.

"Ah, so Beautiful" Peggy exclaimed wiping away a fake tear.

"It's like you're in love! Mon ami you acted straight from the heart!" Laf said while clapping, as he said this John blushed a crimson red.

"Ha ha ha Laf! Very funny" He laughed. "Anyway Alex and I umm… gotta go! SEE YA!" He grabbed Alex's hand and sped off.

"Hmm… they don't even know they like each other! They are so blinded, I could spot when someone likes me a mile away!" Peggy complained

"Me to mon amour, me too…" Laf said unaware on what he said.

"Obviously not! And Laf watch your mouth! I don't need you calling my sister quote 'mon amour!'" Angelica yelled, making Laf blush,

"Ohhh I said that! Umm… well I a going to support Alex and John! Salut!" Then he left

"Wait what does mon amour mean?" Peggy asked

"Just a fancy way of saying something I guess, maybe you should call Laf that, it can be his nickname!" Herc suggested knowing full well on what it meant

"Okay whatever, I'm going to go hang with Sally, Bye!" and with that she left

"Ah those love birds, when are they going to figure it out!" Herc questioned

"I don't know, but what are we going to do for our date?" Angelica inquired

"That is something you are going to have to wait and find out!" Herc exclaimed

-MEANWHILE…-

Alex and John made it to auditions. As soon as they got there John was cornered by a preppy little college cheerleader name Martha Manning. So Alex not knowing if John wanted to be alone or not decided to go over to James Madison who was talking to Thomas Jeffershit.(Sorry I mean)...Jefferson.

"Heyyyyy James! What are you trying out for today." She asked in a sincere tone

"Umm.. no-not a big one, Just one of the guards. So not important." James replied

"Hey! Don't say that Jemmy! Without the guards who know what would happen!" Thomas butt-in

"Yeah, anyway I'm gonna get some water, please don't maul each other!" James said as he headed to the refreshments table. As he did so Thomas snapped his head to Alex

"Okay I am only going to state this once and only once, as you are a friend of James, you will not hurt James in any way. If you make him sad I will destroy you, if you even break him out of his happy state, you will wish you have never even came to this college. As for this our fighting seems to upset him, so I am making the decision to stop our little disagreements in front of James. We can still disagree just not in front of him. DEAL!" Thomas finished his rant making Alex stunned he cared so much for someone besides himself.

"Deal" Alex shook hands with him, "So….. Thomas, got a crush?"

"no..NO!" he took a breathe "I… I don't know what your talking about!"

"SUUUUURE" Alex exaggerated than James came back.

the talked for a minute Alex took a few glances at John, He looked really comfortable with Martha, maybe she really didn't have a chance at all.

 _Maybe I am worthless, I've always been worthless._ _ **Yes! I've been telling you this for years! You are trash, you deserve nothing, you don't deserve John, this college, to live, and you definitely do not deserve your friends.**_ Alex shook the thoughts out of her head. Then the teacher strutted in.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE! I AM ON MY 17TH CUP OF COFFEE! SO I AM ON AN AWAKE CYCLE NOW LET'S DO THIS I WILL DRAW NAMES OUT OF THE HAT AND THAT'S WHO YOUR AUDITIONING WITH GET IT GOT IT GOOD, ACTUALLY I AM JUST GOING TO SAY TAPEET AND YOU SAY KAPEET! TAPEET!"

"Kapeet!" every responded, this is gonna be a fun year.

"Okay first up….. Maria Reynolds and James Madison!" they completed Maria seems like a nice girl, but some guy who I think is her boyfriend kept shooting daggers at James Madison. "Next Sally Hemings and George King." Sally did a nice job, but George King was super stuck up. A few more names were called until finally.. "Last but not least John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton!" Mori screamed

"Woah, woah, woah! Alexander is a boys name!" George King complained

"Yep, and as you can tell I am a girl, so I guess it can be a boys AND a girls name, funny how that works." Alex responded. Then went to audition with John. They're Audition went perfect, Alex said all the lines exactly how she remembered seeing them, and John was just perfect too. His eyes were like that part of the ocean that no one enters because the beauty is just unsereal. His voice was like being held in a cloud, and his smile just left her….. Helpless. When they finished Mori was clapping giving them a standing ovation.

"So beautiful, you can see the chemistry and tension in the air. It's like the rom-com movies you watch on Netflix!" she said

"Than-thanks" Alex stammered out.

"Anyway your free to go! Result will be posted ASAP!"Mori finished and then left herself.

"Welp, I'm gonna go back to the dorm coming?" John asked Alex agreed,

As they were walking down to the dorm they talked about all the random stuff from Turtles to funny life stories.

"And anyway, that's why I never liked to celebrate my birthday on the weekends because half of the time it landed on Halloween." John finished up.

"Wow! So you never thought of a costume party?" Alex asked.

"Actually no, that's what we will have this year!" John declared "Lafayettes gonna be so proud!"

"Ok, let's just get home" Alex giggled

"Ok, what are you gonna dress up as?" John inquired

"I don't really know…." Alex stated

"I got it! I'll choose your costume and you can choose mine!" John said

"Ok? But know I don't know the first thing about costumes."

"Its fine! Anyway, Alex, do you have a key I forgot to bring mine." This brought alex back to reality now that they are back at the dorm.

"Umm.. yeah! Here we go and Boom!" She opened the door

"Yeah well umm.. I'm gonna take a nap See ya!" and john left so Alex decided to check out the schools unofficial gossip website. And noticed there she noticed one of three things, One: George King (the guy she made mad) was the ruler of the page Two:George King was calling her an uneducated whore for talking back at him, Three: There was a picture of John and Martha kissing and then a picture of John and Alex calling Alex the new school slut for stealing Martha's man. This was to much. Alex felt woozy and disorientated. _Are all these things true?_ _ **Well if they are on the internet they've got to be right? You stole Martha's man, proved to everyone that you are stupid, and ruined the only friends you've ever had.**_ Alex made her way to her room, dug around and found the razor, she made one slit and still didn't feel anything, so she kept going, just until she felt something. _**Go ahead you fat ugly slutty whore. You are never going to be beautiful so just give up.**_ Then she blacked out. Her last thought being _**You don't deserve life.**_

 **Yikes! Cliff hanger! Sorry I've been sick! Yike this story is taking a dark turn, so after this I think I am going to make everything light and happy! Please don't stop reading! Just hold on ok?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg! Hey guys! So I hope you have a wonderful New Years! Anyway I left you guys on quite a cliffhanger. Also just so you guys know I have no plan, I'm just going as I type so I might surprise myself. I only write though when I have an Idea that's good for the story. Not the entire lay out just like hmm "Storm" Then I write a story soo yeah anyway back to the nitty gritty! The trigger warning is still in put**

- **HERCULES-**

As soon as the Peggy left to go hang out with Sally I got a notification saying me and Angie's date was moved to today (SATURDAY) at 2:00 (its like 11 am) I told Angie about it and she said it was alright and left to go get ready. I went into my closet thankful I had already finished my suit for the date. I know it must be weird being a dude going into fashion, It's really not my father tailored, so did my grandpa and my great grandpa, anyway I take it out and Ironed it then I went to take a shower. I get out of the shower and put the suit on, I then realized I left a pin in it and it cut my leg. Normally I wouldn't notice, I can't feel pain in my legs, but I was bleeding, and I HATE the smell of blood, so I wiped it up and threw the towel away and then febreezed the hell out of my room, using Laf's extra plug in so I don't smell like apples for my date. I look at the time and it's already 1:30 so I go to pick up and I am amazed, she is wearing a short pink sparkly dress that has a v-cut but is connected at the top with a strap. She is absolutely gorgeous. I notice I am staring so I decide to say something

"Hi" god why did I sound so stupid!

"Hey Herc ready?" She sounded like an absolute Angel

"Yeah, I have my car waiting down stairs" I stick out my arm and lead her.

-Time skip because I ain't gonna write this date because it would suck-

-Angelica-

We get done with the date and we head to Herc's dorm, when we reach the dorm I get a bad feeling,

"Hey Herc is everything alright?'' I ask

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be I am with an angel and just had the best date of my life," His words made me blush. We enter the dorm and I see Alex's computer open and George Kings stupid gossip page up, I look and it and see it…. It's all about Alex, but bad, calling her a slutty whore everything its bad, I go to show Herc but he is nowhere

"ANGELICA!" I hear someone scream I follow it and see Herc trying to unlock Alex's door "some-somethings wrongs!" He has tears running down his face I've never seen him cry this must be bad. I decide I can pay them for a new door so I kick this one down, and we see Alex blacked out covered in blood and in a pool of it, still more coming out of her wrist, there are like 16 deep cuts all together and there are more that are smaller and a whole lot of scars

"Alex" I whisper then I pick up my phone and dial 911 and tell them what happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED- ALLEEXXX!" John screams he runs to her picks her up and cradles her. He sees her wrist and lays her on the bed, runs to the kitchen grabs a towel and covers her wrist then I see blood coming out of her other, I lift the sleeve and see like 8 more I start crying and call everyone in our group chat,

ANGELICA- guys Alex blood come NOW!

Everyone arrives before the ambulance and we decide it won't be here in time we pick up Alex and are taking her there ourselves. We get there in 15 minutes and hoping we made it in time.

"HELP" I scream catching eyes of many doctors who then notice Alex and get her to a room After an hour of waiting more and more doctors come out of Alex's room John is panicking Laf is trying to tear his hair out Herc is just sitting there crying Eliza is standing no emotion whatsoever just terrorized out of emotion, Peggy is crying but holding it in trying to stop Laf, the nurses are trying to get us out but then we disagreed, finally a nurse named Charles Lee comes in and snaps,

"Hey! Get the fuck out, none of you are here for an important cause, I mean have you seen her? She is a fucking loser!" that's when I start yelling things I never would say in front of Eliza at him and then someone comes up and slaps his face.

"You wanna fucking go? Next time you call Alex unimportant I will personally cut off your left testicle and slap your face with the right! You tell us to leave and I will kick you out! Alex is important. Can you type over 340 words per minute? What about write how many pages is a small essay 1? 2? For alex it would be 10 or 20 Alex is a genius, she is generous, she is a lover, you mess with her you mess with us. So yeah we will be staying AND you will NEVER call Alex a loser or unimportant or anything again, I have mad skill and I will HUNT YOU DOWN!" Eliza yelled. Everyone was just frozen in shock. Eliza snapped, ELIZA SAID THAT. ELIZA IS A BADASS! Even Laf stopped trying to pulling his hair out. Eliza NEVER lost her cool and I mean NEVER. Charles Lee must have understood that and left, more like ran back to his desk. After about 3 hours of waiting The doctors came in and told us we could go see her. We went in 3 at a time so we didn't crowd her and so John, Laf, and I went in and were kinda astonished when we saw Alex there not panicking for herself but for us.

"Omg! Are you guys okay? I heard Eliza yelling and I new it must not be good. I also heard a nurse say that there was maniacs is the waiting room, are you sure you're okay?" she sped off not taking notice of they're worried faces.

"Alex…. You scared me.. I mean us" John said tears staining his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… My head… the site.. The razor.. My wrists.." She recollected herself "I needed to feel something."

"Alex that is aucune excuse pour ce que tu as fait, tu m'as fait peur, tu as fait peur à Peggy ... Tu as fait chuter Hercules et Eliza à craquer. Vous êtes important pour nous. John paniquait. Il t'aime plus qu'un ami, nous t'aimons tous, promets-moi que tu ne feras plus rien de la sorte." Laf told her **(no excuse for what you did, you scared me, you scared Peggy... You made Hercules break down and Eliza to snap. You are important to us. John was panicking. He loves you more than a friend, we all love you promise me you wont do anything like that again.)**

"Oui, Promis" Alex returned the doctor came in after they all came and went and said she was a-ok to leave.

 **And done. Wow! I made Eliza to snap anyway r &r!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHATS UP MEH BBYS! I am alive! Anyway….. Yeah last chapter Eliza threatens charles lee saying his left testicle will slap him in the face if he didn't shut up… yeah… anyway lets start this bbay**

 **Alex point of view**

We get back from Hospital! I swear on my holy grave that I am NEVER going to show weakness to my friends again ( _ **HMMM… I'll decide that)**_ I hate to see them like that _**They were only faking it, you know, the just want your stuff not you.**_ _OK! One that cannot be true I don't have stuff to begin with, Two ELIZA lost her shit! Okay do not expect me to belive she would do that out of the ordinary._ The doctor put me on something fancy shmancy worded for depressants. Also one of my friends have to be in the same room as me 24/7, I also have to be monitored when I am on the web AND I have to do something called a "emotion log" It's like that kindergarten thing you have to do to tell about how your feeling. I really feel bad though, I ruined Hercgelica's date, I hope they forgive me! Anyway Mori said we will be getting the parts to which part we got tomorrow on monday. Well she said more like "Your parts will be avail when the school opens its doors to the shimmering sun… Soooo Monday"

 **Hey so i am not dead I would right more but I am terribly sick and with easter coming around I will try my hardest tl update asap! adios!**


End file.
